Garments worn by living organism, such as pets and humans are popular. For example, caps for cats and dogs are very common. The purpose of having pets wear caps seems obvious. That is, to keep them warm, especially during the winter. On the other hand, there are caps available in the market that seeks to give some protection to the heads of the pets wearing them. Thus, some caps serve dual purposes.
However, there are hardly any caps that come with security features that prevent these living things from getting aggressive to the point that the aggressive behavior may pose threats to human beings or other living things. These combined features have not yet been offered in the pet product market. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be highly beneficial to the pet product industry to have high tech caps for pets which serve as a humane visual muzzle for protecting humans from sudden attacks by pets.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to provide an interactive cap to be worn by a pet which electronically manipulates what a pet can and can't see.